


Where Eagles Dare... We Will Be Playing Poker One Hundred Miles in the Opposite Direction [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 are assigned to Pegasus just as Team Sheppard arrives back injured, with the exception of Teyla who temporarily joins Team Lorne. Petty jealousy, unrequited lust and general misunderstandings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Eagles Dare... We Will Be Playing Poker One Hundred Miles in the Opposite Direction [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvs/gifts), [Lilima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilima/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where Eagles Dare... We Will Be Playing Poker a Hundred Miles in the Opposite Direction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59651) by [dvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvs/pseuds/dvs). 



> Cover art by Cybel!
> 
>    
> 

Length: 01:50:00

File size: 102 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/WhereEaglesDare.mp3)

Also available at Audiofic Archive!

[Link to Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/where-eagles-dare-we-will-be-playing-poker-one-hundred-miles-in-opposite-direction)


End file.
